The present invention relates generally to an animal cart and more particularly to a cart assembly for a partially-immobilized animal, such as a cat or dog.
Many dogs and cats lose the use of their hind legs through injury, illness, age or obesity. Unable to walk, romp about, or exercise, the animal often becomes lethargic giving rise to additional health and care problems. This is a terrible experience for the pet owner.
Numerous animal slings, supports and carts are available but generally have proven unsatisfactory. This is particularly true where use of the hind quarters is completely lost, e.g. where the hind portion and legs are totally paralyzed.